In conventional applications, various beacons, such as WiFi, Bluetooth, femtocell, QR code, near field communication (NFC) device, may be employed for indoor positioning separately. However, in these conventional applications, the joint usage of such beacons for positioning applications has not been achieved due to difficulty of gathering heterogeneous beacon information. The difficulty of joint usage stems from the way these beacons were previously deployed. For example, WiFi access points (APs) may be handled by information technology department while QR codes may be handled by marketing department. Thus, the information of heterogeneous beacons can be scattered and not being placed together, causing indoor positioning with multi-type beacons infeasible. Another issue with the conventional individualized beacon deployment is that calibration of positioning sensors is done separately due to absence of a common node of calibration.
Therefore, there is a need for method, device, and computer program product that may improve communications between a mobile device and an access point device.